Pour que ça compte
by KindOf1
Summary: La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Storybrooke et tout avait changé en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Un instant perfide qui avait bouleversé toutes les convictions d'une vie. Un lâché prise. Un moment d'égarement. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que ça n'a pas compté ! Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

 _On se retrouve pour une toute petit fic de quelques chapitres (trois ou quatre tout au plus). C'est différent de la première et j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire. Je m'essaie à de nouvelles façons d'écrire._

 _J'ai hâte de vous lire._

 _Merci encore pour vos mots sur A notre seconde chance. Ils étaient tous incroyables._

 _A très vite j'espère !_

* * *

 **« Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que ça n'a pas compté ! »**

Et le vide. Le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce après cette demande figea les deux jeunes femmes qui restèrent ainsi, sans bouger. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Storybrooke et tout avait changé en l'espace d'une demi seconde. Un instant perfide qui avait bouleversé toutes les convictions d'une vie. Un lâché prise. Un moment d'égarement.

 _Une erreur._

Sans réponse. Sans un mot. Sans un geste.

 **« Tu fais chier ! »**

Sur ces mots, elle enfila à la hâte les vêtements qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol de longues heures auparavant. Elle ravala une larme qu'elle refusait de faire tomber. Incapable de montrer ce qui lui paraissait être un aveu de faiblesse. Incapable de l'accepter. Elle s'acharnait sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge qu'elle peinait à fermer, s'agaçant d'être aussi lente. Ou incapable. Peut-être même misérable.

Elle lui tournait le dos, brisée à l'idée même de recroiser son regard froid, hautain et méprisant. Inconsciemment, elle avait engagé un combat contre elle même pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas lui montrer que sa peau tremblait encore des milles caresses qu'elle lui avait donné.

Pourtant, elle mit un temps fou à remonter la fermeture éclair de ses bottes, comme pour laisser à son amante le temps de rebrousser chemin, le temps d'accepter et d'oser dire que ça avait compté. Faire que ce temps d'une nuit soit celui de tout une vie.

Mais le silence persistait. _Lourd_. Plus douloureux que jamais…

Alors sans prendre la peine de reposer les yeux sur ce corps nu qu'elle savait caché par des draps en satin dans lesquelles elle avait glissé des heures durant, Emma Swan quitta la chambre de Regina Mills.

Au volant de sa coccinelle jaune dont les phares illuminaient encore la porte du garage de Madame le Maire, la blonde était perdue entre la haine et le désespoir, incapable de réfléchir correctement face à la situation.

Première réaction : quitter cet endroit, appuyer sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à Boston et ne s'arrêter qu'au moment ou elle serait arrivée à son appartement.

Seconde réaction : rentrer à nouveau dans ce manoir, clouer la brune contre son lit et l'embrasser, encore et encore. Sentir sa peau et faire courir son nez le long de son échine. Lui murmurer juste à côté de son oreille à quel point elle lui fait tourner la tête. Lui répéter, encore et encore, à quel point ce moment compte. Frémir sous ses caresses. Sentir son cœur se retourner à chaque regard échangé. Mourir asphyxiée de ses baisers.

 _Et merde._

Elle frappa deux coups brutaux contre son volant, geste qui lui fit grincer les dents au moment ou elle entendit un craquement distinctif au niveau des os de son index. Elle jura un bon nombre de fois face à la situation et se maudit de se mettre dans des états pareils après ce qui venait de se passer. Comment tout pouvait changer à ce point en si peu de temps ?

Sa vieille voiture pris naturellement la route de sa grande maison blanche. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et elle se surprit à avoir un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers son porche. Elle ne s'y sentait plus à sa place. Cette maison qui était sienne semblait sortir de nulle part.

Le verre de scotch qu'elle se servit ne l'aida pas à se débarrasser de cette étrange sensation et ses jambes semblaient bien trop lourdes pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre et celle de Killian.

 _Killian._

Et merde. _Encore…_

Elle resta de longues heures ainsi, regardant la lune depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine et pensant aux événements qui l'avaient bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était la seule à être dans un pareil état il lui semblait moralement impossible que la mairesse ne ressente pas la moindre chose. Etait-il possible que la brune ressente la même chose ? Qu'elle tremble encore en pensant aux moments qu'elles avaient échangés dans son immense lit ? Les caresse, les sourires, les baisers… Les moments qu'elles avaient passé juste à se regarder.

Non. Son silence voulait tout dire.

Demain, _elle partirait._

C'était la solution la plus simple qu'elle avait trouvé. Qui lui en voudrait de fuir une énième fois ? C'était son truc à elle de toute façon, la fuite. Qui d'autre que Regina saurait pour leur brève relation qui n'avait duré que le temps de quelques étreintes fugaces ? Elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter un rendez-vous important à Boston, une enquête criminelle à résoudre, un dégât des eaux dans son ancien appartement, une météorite géante qui risquait de décimer toute son ancienne ville et qu'elle pouvait détourner à elle seule…

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur Storybrooke, Emma avait dans sa besace un nombre incalculable de mensonges, tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres. Quand elle entendit le réveil d'Henry sonner à sept heures, elle sursauta alors, presque dérangée dans le silence qu'on lui avait imposé. Son fils, maintenant adolescent, descendit sans un bruit dans la cuisine et fut surpris d'y trouver sa mère biologique déjà debout et habillée. Maquillée également. Il n'était peut-être pas du matin, mais il était clair qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier soir. Sa soirée avait-elle durée si longtemps ? Il fronça des sourcils à cette constatation et s'assit sans dire un mot, de toute façon, il était ronchon le matin.

La blonde respira un grand coup… Si elle faisait ça maintenant, peut-être que son fils ne se rendrait compte de rien vu son état encore endormi. Si elle faisait comme si tout était normal alors peut-être que…

 **« Il faudrait que tu prépares tes affaires pour retourner chez… »** elle fit une courte pause, dérangée à l'idée de prononcer le nom de Regina, celui là même qu'elle avait plusieurs fois crié durant la nuit, lorsqu'elle sentait son orgasme arriver **« Chez ta mère. J'ai un truc à régler à Boston et j'en ai pour quelques jours. C'est à propos de mon ancien boulot, on m'a rappelé et je dois vraiment y retourner pour éclaircir tout ça… »**

Trop long. _Définitivement_ trop long.

A trop se justifier, elle en devenait pathétique. Ses mensonges étaient ridicules et Henry n'était pas dupe et vu comme il penchait sa tête légèrement sur le côté, il se doutait qu'Emma mentait. A croire que lui aussi avait hérité de son super pouvoir.

 **« Bref, elle est au courant donc tu files directement chez elle après l'école. »**

Il acquiesça doucement et continua de manger les céréales qu'il avait versé dans son bol. Telle mère, tel fils ! Ce silence tuait la blonde qui haussa les épaules avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il dormait encore et ne se doutait probablement de rien. Elle se sentit coupable. Elle avait probablement encore l'odeur de Regina sur son corps et si elle se concentrait bien, elle pouvait sentir les mains de la brune parcourir ses courbes, descendre le long de son cou, passer entre ses seins avant de les caresser, descendre le long de son ventre…

Emma s'enferma avec quelques affaires dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, pour effacer ce qui s'était passé entre elles après le refus indiscutable de la mairesse d'en reparler, pour se rafraichir après y avoir pensé pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le manoir. Le bruit de l'eau avait du réveiller le pirate qui entra dans la salle de bain sans la moindre gêne.

Pourquoi devait-il l'être ? Pourquoi Emma l'était-elle tout d'un coup ?

La blonde se dépêcha alors de se rincer, craignant que son compagnon _officiel_ la rejoigne sous le jet d'eau. Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et à peine eu-t-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa douche que déjà Killian l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour. Elle répondit à peine et se recula, incapable de faire semblant plus longtemps.

 **« Tu m'en veux encore ? »** lança-t-il avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix qui fit automatiquement perdre toute patience à Emma.

 **« Parce que tu pensais que j'allais te faire confiance aveuglement et ne pas prendre en compte ce qui s'est passé ? »**

 **« Hier, tu me disais que tu comprenais et aujourd'hui tu me rejettes… »**

Quel _con_.

 **« Comprendre la situation ne veut pas dire pardonner. J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tes mensonges. »**

 **« Ça s'est passé il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'années Emma, j'étais un autre homme. »**

 **« Tu as tué de sang froid le père de David ! Mon grand-père ! Tu as menti, délibérément, tu nous as caché cette situation durant des mois et des mois alors que tu savais pertinemment qui il était. Tu as dit la vérité seulement parce que tu sentais que les choses risquaient de tourner à ton désavantage mais sinon, il ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit de me le dire. C'est bien digne d'un pirate d'être aussi lâche. »**

 **« C'est les filles qui t'ont mis ça dans la tête n'est-ce pas ? »** changea-t-il presque de sujet brutalement, une colère noir semblant prendre possession de ses yeux.

 **« Les filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à voir dans cette histoire ? »**

 **« Tu sors avec elles hier soir pour une soirée entre filles, tu pars en m'embrassant, tu ne rentres pas de la nuit et tu reviens en colère. J'aimerai comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »**

Emma se mit à sourire, totalement consternée par les propos ridicules de son compagnon. Elle soupira et releva le regard vers lui. Elles n'avaient même pas parlé de lui durant la soirée. Et encore moins lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Regina.

 **« Premièrement, je suis rentrée cette nuit, je suis juste restée en bas pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Deuxièmement, je n'ai besoin de personne pour réfléchir à la situation, je sais me faire mes propres opinions. Troisièmement… »** elle fit une pause pour souffler un bon coup **« je vais retourner à Boston quelques jours. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette ville, de penser à autre chose et d'oublier. »**

 **« Oublier quoi ? Nous ? »**

 **« Non »** répondit-elle en fermant les yeux après avoir eu un flash de Regina murmurant son nom au creux de son oreille. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier… Elle. Sa réponse avait rapide, peut-être même trop lorsqu'elle réalisa l'espoir que ça pouvait représenter pour l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. **« Si… »** se rattrapa-t-elle immédiatement **« Peut-être. Sûrement. Je n'en sais rien… »**

Elle quitta la pièce et s'aida de la magie pour se changer rapidement, préparer quelques affaires et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle était déjà prête. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre sans se retourner et rejoignit celle de son fils.

 **« J'y vais Henry ! »** dit-elle en frappant deux coups sur sa porte, effrayée à l'idée de déranger l'adolescent qu'il était en entrant trop rapidement dans sa chambre.

Il lui ouvrit une poignée de seconde plus tard, toujours intrigué par les agissements de sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire et de poser une main protectrice sur sa joue.

 **« Fais attention à toi gamin ok ? »**

 **« Maman ? »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier avec Killian… »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul. »**

 **« D'où tes fameuses affaires à régler à Boston hein ? »**

 **« Prise sur le fait… »** tenta-t-elle en souriant. Etrange de voir à quel point il la connaissait par cœur. Son fils en fit de même et la jeune blonde se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait être fière de lui et de l'homme qu'il était entrain de devenir.

 **« Ne tarde pas trop à revenir… »**

 **« Promis. »**

Dans un geste un peu brouillon, Henry s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et Emma fut touchée de voir que c'était elle qui se reposait sur lui à présent et qu'il était devenu bien plus grand qu'elle. Après un dernier baiser sur chaque joue, Emma reprit son sac et quitta la demeure sans même se retourner.

La route fut longue et parsemée de nombreuses larmes que la blonde ne prenait même plus la peine de sécher tant elle en avait versé. Un kilomètre. Une larme. Dans cette solitude, elle s'était autorisée à enfin lâcher prise et remettre en question à peu près toute sa vie. Et lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à destination, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans cet appartement, elle était accompagnée de Regina. De rage, elle jeta son sac sur son lit avant de quitter l'endroit pour une balade dans les rues de la grande ville. Nouvel objectif : se vider la tête.

Echec. Elle y avait encore plus pensée…

La sonnette du manoir Mills sonna quelques minutes après dix-sept heures, manquant de faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à Regina qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la moindre visite. A pas de loup, elle descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou elle regarda à travers l'œilleton, effrayée à l'idée de voir une tête blonde juste derrière.

 **« Henry ? »** s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant attendre sur le porche.

 **« Désolée, j'ai oublié mes clefs chez 'Ma et comme tu habites plus près de l'école, je n'ai pas cherché à y retourner. »**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

 **« Bah… 'Ma m'a dit qu'elle t'avait prévenu de son départ et que je devais venir dès ce soir au lieu de la semaine prochaine. »**

Regina recula pour laisser entrer son fils qui, par habitude, retira ses chaussures pour les mettre dans le placard dans l'entrée sans plus se formaliser de la situation. La mairesse le regarda faire médusée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il ne remarqua pas la larme discrète qui s'était formée dans ses yeux. Il ne remarqua pas que le cœur de sa mère adoptive avait manqué un battement. Il ne remarqua pas que sa seule envie était de hurler.

Où diable Emma était-elle partie ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Je reviens - déjà - avec la suite de cette petite fiction ! Merci à tous tous tous pour vos belles belles belles reviews ! A Aima Cygne, Regina lily swan, Jujudemars, gege du 76, The Lady Scare Let O'Hara, let it Snow, Isacos, Justinejannedu0760, ApprenticeAuthor et aux deux Guest sans nom._

 _Evil Queen Momo : je ne sais pas trop, mais je ne dépasserai jamais une semaine sans publication. Puis ça va aller vite, normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de 5 chapitres._

 _Sabivaran : Finalement, on connait bien notre Regina ahah. Toujours du mal à se libérer tout de suite !_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite, et j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis :)_

 _A très vite !_

* * *

Boston. Le bruit des voitures qui klaxonnent s'opposait grandement au silence fracassant qui régnait encore dans le cœur d'Emma. Comment tout avait pu basculer en une seule et unique nuit ? Elle se tenait là, en position fœtale sur ce lit qui avait été sien des années durant, avant que son fils Henry ne bouscule sa vie. Elle pleurait. C'était ridicule.

Ça faisait des mois qu'elle était avec Killian, ils avaient choisi d'habiter ensemble, vivre une véritable vie de famille… Pourtant aucune de ses pensées n'étaient tournées vers lui et leur récente rupture. En était-ce réellement une par ailleurs ? Pour elle, les choses étaient claires le concernant, mais lui, avait-il la moindre idée de la tempête qui faisait rage dans le cerveau de la blonde ?

Pourquoi diable ne faisait-elle que penser à Regina ?

Blanche s'était débrouillée pour lui organiser une soirée entre fille, prétextant la nécessité de décompresser après les bien trop nombreuses épreuves qu'elles avaient toutes traversées. Ruby, Belle et Regina étaient également de la partie. Mais deux verres avaient suffi pour rendre la mère d'Emma complétement soule. Et quand Ruby, sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, avait annoncé qu'elle prenait son service tôt le lendemain matin et qu'elle devait rentrer, Belle avait naturellement suivi et proposé par la même occasion de ramener Blanche dont l'appartement se trouvait sur son chemin.

Emma et Regina s'étaient donc retrouvées seules.

 _Puis..._

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui Emma. »**

Elle lui avait juste dit ça, sans détour, sans prévenir, à la seconde ou la porte s'était refermée sur leurs amies. Peut-être aidée par les deux petits verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Immédiatement apeurée que ses pensées aient franchi ses lèvres de manière si directe. Emma s'était figée, focalisée inlassablement et bizarrement sur son verre vide qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sur le comptoir du bar.

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

C'était presque une question murmurée, comme si son inconscient lui criait déjà la réponse silencieuse de la mairesse. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre, de l'entendre de vive voix. Au fond, elle savait déjà qu'une seule réponse à cette question lui suffirait pour tout abandonner, pour s'abandonner à cette nouvelle étape.

Mais le silence.

Emma avait fini par relever la tête, par plonger son regard dans celui de Regina pour y voir avec surprises des yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle semblait retenir contre tout. Devait-elle y croire ? Réellement ? Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi à se sonder ? Sans même sans rendre compte, sa main quitta son verre pour s'approcher d'elle et se poser sur…

Regina se leva si vite de son tabouret que la blonde en eut le souffle coupé. Une seconde plus tard, la mairesse avait disparu derrière les portes du bar. Jetant rapidement un billet pour régler leurs dernières consommations, Emma quitta également l'établissement cherchant du regard la brune qui avait disparue. Sa course après elle n'avait aucun sens, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre n'était pas normal. Et pourtant…

 **« Regina attend ! »**

Elle avait fini par la rattraper, le souffle court. Lorsque sa main avait touché son bras pour la faire se retourner, elle eut l'impression de se bruler tant le geste de Regina pour se dégager fut brutal.

 **« Tu ne peux pas partir après m'avoir dit ça sans me donner d'explications ! »**

 **« Il n'y a rien à dire »**

 **« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me mari avec lui ? »**

 **« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ça vaut mieux »**

 **« Non »**

 **« Emma… »** réprimanda en soufflant tristement la brune qui se retenait toujours de pleurer et qui sentait ses barrières prête à s'effondrer.

 **« S'il te plait Regina… Une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi et je te suis »**

Elle hésita un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire à demi-mot ?

 **« Ça ne comptera pas »** essaya-t-elle une dernière fois, espérant que ses mots suffisent à tout arrêter.

 **« Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire… »**

Il y avait comme un défi, comme une demande silencieuse de lui prouver le contraire. Et c'est dans un geste purement instinctif qu'elles avaient fondu l'une sur l'autre. L'explosion qu'elle avait ressentie à l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes était… indescriptible.

 _Putain de bordel de merde…_

Emma s'était réveillée en sursaut, le souffle court de se souvenir de ce moment intense. Elle détestait cette faiblesse. Et pour la centième fois depuis son départ précipité de Storybrooke, la jeune blonde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la décision de partir aussi vite ? Sans réfléchir ? Cette habitude néfaste de fuir dès le moindre souci, dès le moindre silence…

Boston était bruyante. Il y faisait nuit depuis quelques minutes déjà et tout n'était que bruit. Et déjà sa petite ville lui manquait terriblement. Son fils, sa sérénité, son poste de shérif et elle. _Elle._ Ses longues courbes, sa peau ambrée, ses boucles brunes… Ses caresses, ses soupirs, ses gémissements. Elle y avait goûté une fois, une seule et unique fois. Elle lui avait demandé des explications, un mot, juste pour être certaine de ne pas être la seule à se lancer dans l'aventure. Dans leur aventure…

Son téléphone sonna soudainement, l'extirpant de ses énièmes songes.

 **« Allo ? »** décrocha-t-elle machinalement sans faire attention à son interlocuteur.

 **« Salut 'man ! Tu es bien arrivée ? »**

 **« Oui gamin, il y a quelques heures déjà. »**

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, son cœur empli d'amour pour son fils. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste un coup de fil, et pourtant… Elle se sentait aimée. Chose qu'elle avait oublié durant toute sa jeunesse.

 **« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ça va ? »**

 **« Ça va… Maman est malade et n'a même pas pu aller à la mairie aujourd'hui »**

 **« Oh… »**

Elle retint son souffle. Regina ? Malade ? Elle était persuadée qu'un petit sort pouvait régler toute arrivée de microbes. Était-ce égoïste de croire qu'elle était la raison de cette soudaine _maladie ?_

 **« Elle ne m'a pas parlé de la soirée, je m'inquiète pour elle, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. »**

 **« Reste toi-même mon fils, tes petites attentions suffiront. »**

 **« Maman ? »** demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

 **« Oui Henry ? »**

 **« Killian et toi, c'est terminé ? »**

 **« Oui Henry, je suis désolée. »**

Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. La réponse lui était sortie naturellement, peut-être même trop. Comment une seule nuit auprès de la mairesse avait pu, à ce point, remettre tout en question ?

 **« Ne soit pas désolée maman… Au fond, je restais persuadé qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi. Au moins, je reste le seul homme de ta vie »** dit-il en riant gentiment.

 **« Ça c'est certain gamin. »**

 **« Je dois te laisser, Maman me fait signe depuis deux minutes que je dois aller au lit. »**

Stop. Quoi ? Regina écoutait la conversation de son fils depuis deux minutes ?

 **« Maman ? »**

 **« Oui… pardon. Bonne nuit Henry, je t'aime. Souhaite une bonne nuit à Regina également. Je te rappelle bientôt. »**

 **« Emma te dit bonne nuit »** l'entendit-elle dire à la brune qui devait se trouver non loin. **« Bonne nuit maman »**

Et le bip douloureux de fin de conversation agressa avec force son tympan.

 _Regina savait_ , elle avait tout entendu…

D'un geste brutal, elle jeta son téléphone au bout de son lit et souffla lourdement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état de folie pure et intense. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. A partir de maintenant, elle ferait en sorte de ne plus penser à Regina, à son silence et à son attitude déplorable après la nuit qu'elles avaient passé. Elle oublierai le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle était _malade_. Elle effacerai de sa mémoire les moments passés entre ses draps, entre ses bras. Oui. C'était la chose la plus simple à faire. Il fallait qu'elle avance et qu'elle oublie. C'était décidé.

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne la seconde suivante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle y découvre un message de Regina.

 **« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »**

 _Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain !_

Elle y repensait _déjà_.

Et le chaos dans ses pensées.

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ce _putain_ de message ? Il y avait clairement un but précis à l'attitude de la mairesse.

Comment devait-elle prendre ce _putain_ de message ? Elle était en train de lui montrer qu'elle avait effectivement entendue la conversation d'Henry et qu'elle était au courant de sa situation avec Killian.

Comment devait-elle interpréter ce _putain_ de message ? J'ai le dernier mot, je ne me laisse pas faire, je fais comme si de rien était, ne reviens jamais, je clôture la conversation, je ne veux plus de toi. Ou bien je m'excuse, je change, je ne reste pas dans le silence, je parle, je suis là, je t'entends, je t'attends, reviens, je ne veux plus que toi.

Sa décision était prise : elle ne répondrait pas. Au diable l'attitude sans maturité. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à choisir de se taire. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la douleur du silence. Chacune son tour. Balle au centre. Regina allait la rendre folle.

Rectification… C'était _déjà_ le cas.

Regina tenait fermement son téléphone, ses phalanges blanchissaient à force de le serrer. Elle avait craqué. Elle se battait contre elle-même depuis l'instant où sa phrase était sortie inopinément de sa bouche. Atterrissant dans les tympans d'Emma aussi fortement qu'une déflagration. Rendant sourd quiconque aurait compris les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière ces mots.

Elle lui avait dit, sans vraiment le vouloir, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des mois. Et tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre son éternelle distance, de remettre son masque, de se cacher du monde entier. De se cacher d'elle. De ses yeux, de son regard… De ses mains qui lui retiraient délicatement sa robe de soirée. De son souffle qui s'était coupé en la voyant en sous-vêtements. De ses cheveux blonds qui glissaient sur son ventre quand ses lèvres embrassaient ses seins. De toutes les fois où Emma avait murmuré son nom avec adoration, proche de l'extase.

Elle y repensait sans cesse depuis le moment ou la shérif avait quitté les lieux le matin même. Elle se souvenait de tout avec une précision déconcertante, de chaque frisson qu'elle avait pu ressentir, de chaque frisson qu'elle avait pu rendre. Ce moment furtif, cette seule et unique nuit qui avait remis en question ces dernières années. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti entre ses bras ne s'expliquait pas. Même avec Daniel, même avec Robin qui était sensé être son âme-sœur… Elle ne s'était jamais abandonnée à ce point. Était-ce l'interdit qui lui avait procuré ces tremblements ? Ou était-ce les mains ô combien douce d'Emma et son regard ô combien perçant qui avait accéléré les palpitations de son cœur, qui avait dilaté ses pupilles, qui avait coupé son souffle ?

Emma ne répondait pas.

 _Foutue Swan !_

Elle n'avait même pas attendu que son fils finisse de monter les escaliers pour se saisir de son téléphone. Sans réfléchir une demi-seconde, sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, le message était déjà parti. Le SMS était parti, oui, mais le message ? Elle s'était mise à souffler lourdement, presque prête à hurler si Henry n'était pas dans le manoir. Elle était certaine qu'Emma allait chercher à interpréter ses mots.

Mais après tout… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait réellement ?

Une minute interminable s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe. Elle fixait l'écran noir de son téléphone qui refusait de s'allumer. Regina Mills n'était pas comme ça. Pas à attendre après quelqu'un. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un bug.

Mais non. Emma ne répondait pas.

Elle avait rouvert leur conversation, presque pour vérifier le message qu'elle avait réellement envoyé. Ses doigts passèrent sur le dernier message de la blonde qui datait d'hier après-midi.

 **« J'espère que tu seras là ce soir… »**

Elle n'y avait même pas fait attention. A ce message mignon. A cette inquiétude. A ces trois petits points… Elle avait craqué la première et s'était renfermée aussitôt, persuadée de croire qu'Emma ne partageait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait été égoïste l'espace d'une toute petite seconde. Elle avait eu besoin de le dire à voix haute. Même s'il n'y avait rien par la suite. Juste une seconde. Une seule. Une unique seconde. Pas plus.

Emma avait espéré qu'elle soit là hier soir. Emma lui avait demandé des explications. Emma lui avait dit qu'elle était prête à la suivre.

Et Emma avait tout fait pour que ce moment compte…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

 _On se retrouve pour la suite aujourd'hui :)_

 _Merci mille milliard de fois pour vos jolies reviews qui me vont droit au coeur ! justinejannedu0760, gege du 76, OoO-RED-OoO (un plaisir de te revoir ici), Kaen th_ _(Regina osera-t-elle y aller ;p ?), let it Snow, Aima Cygne et les Guest !_

 _Allez, je vous laisse avec le Chapitre 3 !_

* * *

Trois jours.

Trois _putains_ de jours qu'elle était partie.

Trois jours de silence.

Regina n'avait pas reposé un seul pied à la mairie. Elle ne quittait pas son manoir et refusait de répondre à ceux qui y sonnaient. Blanche, tout d'abord, puis David, Belle et Ruby. Tous s'étaient heurtés à une porte délibérément clause. Ils savaient que la brune était là mais ils abandonnaient tous au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Mais les questions étaient nombreuses.

Emma qui part. Regina qui s'enferme. Les deux femmes, piliers de toute la ville, semblaient cacher quelque chose qui échappait à la population. Ils avaient eu peur de tout : d'une nouvelle malédiction, d'un nouveau méchant, d'une nouvelle et énième épreuve à affronter. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait aussi beau à Storybrooke. Pas un seul nuage, ni gris, ni vert, ni violet… Rien. Le calme plat.

Peut-être même _trop_.

Le Rolly Roger avait également quitté le port hier, un Killian discret et muet à son bord. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec ces trois là pour qu'ils se volatilisent ainsi ?

Henry rentrait chez lui après l'école et se sentait triste en voyant sa mère adoptive qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé de la journée. Pourtant quand elle l'apercevait, elle lui souriait et faisait comme si tout était normal. Regina n'était pas malade. Du moins, pas comme elle le prétendait.

Elle lui demandait de monter faire ses devoirs, préparait le repas et le retrouvait à l'heure du dîner. Ils échangeaient peu. Regina n'avait plus grand-chose à dire de toute façon. Et dès que son fils lui posait une question, elle arrivait à détourner la conversation pour revenir à lui. Mais il l'a voyait fouiller dans son assiette à l'aide de ses couverts sans jamais manger quoi que ce soit.

Il n'était pas dupe. Et son cœur était celui du plus pur croyant. Il était l'auteur. Il savait probablement depuis plus longtemps que ses propres mères. Mais il ne disait rien, leur laissant le temps d'accepter et de comprendre la force de ce qui les liait. Mais ces trois jours lui semblait particulièrement long. Alors pourquoi ne pas… ?

 **« Je m'inquiète pour Emma, elle ne m'a pas rappelé depuis trois jours. »**

La bombe était lancée. Et l'effet fut plus important qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sa mère avait toujours cette incroyable capacité à ne jamais fissurer sa carapace et ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais son souffle s'était coupé et elle avait relevé les yeux vers son fils en fronçant des sourcils… Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde, peut-être même moins. Elle était tout aussi inquiète. Mais Henry l'avait vu fébrile. Henry l'avait vu malheureuse juste le temps de cette seconde d'abandon. Jusqu'à…

 **« Je suis sûre que tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remette son masque qu'il détestait voir. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait délibérément.

 **« Comme toi, j'imagine… »** bougonna-t-il entre ses dents, conscient que sa mère allait l'entendre et très probablement lui passer un soufflon.

Elle n'en fit rien. Se contentant de baisser les yeux sur son repas. L'instant d'après, elle débarrassait son assiette encore pleine, tournant le dos à son fils pour cacher une larme de faiblesse qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Henry soupira et se leva à son tour. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui était maintenant plus petite que lui sans ses talons hauts.

 **« Tu devrais la rejoindre et lui parler. Dis-lui maman… »**

Un hoquet de surprise sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Comment son fils, son tout petit garçon qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, comment pouvait-il savoir et comprendre le chaos qui régnait dans son être alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à y répondre ? Et les larmes qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis des jours s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans retenue. Henry l'avait forcé à se retourner avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser délicatement le dos.

 _Elle craqua._

Elle se laissa aller, se serrant tout contre son fils qui lui apportait une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer. Sans jugement, sans question, sans amertume. Juste à être au creux du cou de son tout petit garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de l'intimité du manoir. C'était leur moment à eux. Mère et fils. Unis plus que jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina acceptait de montrer ses sentiments, ses faiblesses, à son fils qui était presque devenu un adulte.

 **« Comment tu as su ? »** fini-t-elle par demander après s'être écartée de lui pour sécher ses larmes, lui tournant le dos.

 **« Je pense le savoir depuis plus longtemps que vous deux. L'attitude de 'Man avant de partir était étrange, la tienne quand je suis revenue après l'école l'était encore plus »** il s'arrêta dans ses explications, un sourire aux lèvres de constater qu'il connaissait ses mères mieux que personne. **« Le départ du Rolly Roger hier… Son silence depuis trois jours, tes sanglots la nuit depuis trois jours. Il faudrait que je sois stupide pour ne pas comprendre. »**

Elle esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle s'était à nouveau accoudée à l'évier de sa cuisine. Son fils était l'homme le plus incroyable qu'elle avait pu connaître de sa vie entière. Quand elle fut certaine que ses larmes n'avaient pas trop abîmées son visage, elle se retourna vers lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue et la caresser du bout de son pouce. Elle réalisa à nouveau à quel point il était grand, mature et d'une gentillesse sans faille. Et quand il lui fit un nouveau sourire, presque gêné, elle eut l'impression de le revoir quand il avait quatre ans.

 **« Tu devrais y aller Maman… Je suis certain qu'elle t'attend »**

 **« Maintenant ? »** osa-t-elle demander fébrile.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »**

La peur qui lui nouait le ventre ? La réaction d'Emma en la voyant ? Les conséquences de ce que leur _relation_ pouvait avoir ? Les centaines de barrières qui risquaient de se mettre entre elles ? Marier le blanc et le noir n'avait jamais été une bonne idée…

 _Quoi !?_ Qui a parlé de mariage ?

La panique s'empara de chacun des veines de Regina en un temps record. Glaça son sang en même temps qu'elle la brulait. Depuis combien de secondes n'avait-elle pas reprit sa respiration ?

 **« Arrête de réfléchir Maman. Pour une fois, je t'en supplie, agis sur un coup de tête. Sois égoïste. Pense à toi et à ce dont tu as envie. »**

Henry avait-il trente ans ou bien quinze ? Il s'éloigna d'elle pour griffonner une adresse sur le bloc-notes posé à côté du frigo.

 **« Il y a cinq ans, c'est moi qui a été la chercher. A ton tour maintenant de la faire revenir ici. »**

 **« Je t'aime »** dit-elle comme si elle venait de le réaliser.

 **« Moi aussi Maman… Mais effectivement, c'est plutôt pas mal comme entrée en matière lorsque tu la verras »**

 **« Quoi ? Non, non, non… »**

Il lui fit un sourire taquin avant de lui glisser entre les mains l'adresse de son autre mère à Boston. Les choses allaient indéniablement changer pour le jeune Henry Swan-Mills qui voyait une autre vie s'ouvrir à lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser de question, il voulait juste les voir heureuses. Il était certain que les autres, Blanche et David en première ligne, risquaient de poser problème. Mais il croyait en eux autant qu'il croyait en ses mères. Ses grands-parents finiraient par comprendre qu'il ne fallait que ça pour que leur fille soit complète. Et même complètement heureuse.

La minute suivante, ses affaires étaient prêtes.

Celle d'après, sa Mercedes était en route vers Boston.

Les kilomètres qui défilaient étaient les témoins de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Elle avait voulu rebrousser chemin plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait le compter. Mais son pied droit restait indéniablement collé à l'accélérateur. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait dire, à ce qu'elle devait faire. A son attitude. Si elle devait parler ou agir.

Et des flashs de ses baisers lui revenaient en mémoire.

Et des flashs d'Emma quittant sa chambre les larmes aux yeux parce qu'elle n'avait rien su dire aussi.

Mais elle ne savait pas le faire. Parler, offrir ses sentiments sur un plateau d'argent… C'était ridiculement niais. Ce n'était pas _elle_. Des années à se forger une carapace, à bâtir des murailles plus grandes encore que celle de Chine. Puis, on lui avait appris que l'amour était une faiblesse.

Après tout, elle s'en était prit _plein la gueule._

La mort de Daniel. La mort de Graham. La mort de Robin. L'équation était rapide et funeste. A croire que tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait étaient destinés à mourir en un claquement de doigt, d'une seule pression de la main sur leurs cœurs.

Et elle allait _infliger_ ça à Emma ?

Sauf pour Graham, elle s'était donnée corps et âme pour eux, prête à tout quitter, y compris elle-même. Prête à fuir son royaume pour le premier, prête à quitter la part sombre de son être pour le dernier et à accepter qu'il retourne avec sa femme aussitôt la première embûche rencontrée. Emma ne lui avait jamais demandé de changer. Elle l'avait percée à jour à force d'écoute. Ça c'était fait si naturellement que Regina se détestait de ne pas savoir quand tout avait basculé à ses yeux, à son cœur. Comment elle était passé de : _Miss Swan, je veux que vous quittiez cette ville_ à _Emma, fais-moi l'amour_ ?

Et _merde_.

Dire qu'elle avait peur était un euphémisme ridicule. Elle était effrayée, presque paralysée. Elle avait la pétoche. Comme une gamine le jour de sa première fois. Et si Emma refusait de la voir ? Et si elle avait quitté Boston pour partir plus loin encore ? Et si elle était là ?

Elle répétait son texte, comme une pièce de théâtre. Ca ressemblait à quelque chose comme… Bonjour Emma, comment vas-tu ? J'aimerai qu'on discute si tu le veux bien. Tu manques à Henry tu sais. Et aussi à tes parents. Tout s'est bien passé ici à Boston ? J'aimerai savoir quand tu rentres, il manque un shérif à Storybrooke et Leroy ne cesse de trop boire d'alcool et d'abîmer les biens publics. Les températures sont élevées à Boston ! A propos de l'autre soir… Je voulais juste qu'on ait une conversation d'adulte à ce propos. Je suis désolée de la façon dont ça s'est passé. Il neige parfois l'hiver ici ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou quoi que ce soit. Peut-être pourrions-nous tout recommencer à zéro ?

C'était comment ?

 _Pathétique_ , très probablement.

Pathétique, ouais... _Assurément_.

Au volant de sa voiture, elle tentait de trouver les meilleures tournures de phrases, la meilleure façon d'annoncer sa présence. Même si celles-ci semblaient bien loin de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était, au moins, le plus adulte et posé qu'elle pouvait faire.

Regina passa les portes de Boston peu avant vingt-trois heures. Et elle mit une quinzaine de minutes supplémentaires pour arriver jusqu'à l'adresse indiqué par Henry. Dès qu'elle coupa le contact de sa Mercedes, la panique résonna comme un écho au silence soudain. Il était diablement tard pour frapper chez quelqu'un, non ?

 _Non._

Elle n'avait pas le droit de reculer, certainement pas maintenant. Après tout, elle n'avait pas parcouru des centaines de kilomètres, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à trois pas de chez Emma pour repartir maintenant. Henry serait déçu. Il lui avait demandé expressément d'agir sur un coup de tête. D'être égoïste et penser exclusivement à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait déjà ?_

Et quand elle leva les yeux pour trouver la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Emma et qu'elle y vit la lumière allumée, son cœur rata un énième battement. À croire qu' _il_ était connecté à _elle_. Quand elle y vit l'ombre de la blonde passer, elle avait eu envie de courir la rejoindre. Et c'est presque ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à la nuit qu'elles avaient partagée. À sa bouche contre sa bouche, à sa peau nue contre sa peau nue. À ses mains caressant son corps, à ses yeux qui crevaient de sentiments à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans les siens. À elle tout entière. A Emma.

Quatre étages plus haut, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux elle arriva devant la porte d'Emma. Sans réfléchir – parce qu'elle savait que ça risquait de lui faire faire demi-tour – elle frappa trois coups secs et désespérés.

 _Réponds._

Ouvre la porte.

Saute-moi au cou.

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que tu…

 **« Regina ? »**

Elle avait ouvert la porte comme on ouvrait le paradis. Comme si un halo de lumière la suivait, juste derrière elle. _Stupide niaiserie_. Ce qu'elle était belle… Comment commençait son discours tant préparé dans la voiture déjà ? Ça ne lui revenait pas. Elle avait beau chercher, encore et encore, quelque chose bloquait son cerveau.

Et son cœur parla avant même que son cerveau ne lui dicte quoi que ce soit…

 **« Ça a compté… »**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Je reviens avec la suite de cette petite fiction qui, je pense, va vous plaire ! Merci encore mille fois à vous pour vos reviews, j'ai - pour une fois - eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde et ça fait du bien. Ici, je remercie également les guest qui me laisse des mots mais avec qui je ne peux pas discuter : Aima Cygne, Mojito, let it snow et Guest (j'espère ne pas en oublier, parfois le site bug un peu et ne m'affiche pas tout :/)_

 _Bref ! Je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

* * *

 **« Ca a compté… »**

Emma n'aurait pas pu avoir les yeux plus écarquillés qu'à cet instant. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle restait accrochée à sa porte d'entrée qu'elle tenait fermement. Peut-être pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Regina ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle retenait sa respiration. Attendait. Elle détestait ce silence, et elle se détestait d'avoir fait subir ce silence à la blonde. Elle aurait pu lui dire mille et une choses, probablement plus explicites que cette simple phrase. Mais son cœur avait parlé pour elle. Elle se sentait trembler comme une feuille, une feuille qui n'attendait que le souffle du vent pour s'envoler. La non-réponse d'Emma devait-elle être considérée comme telle ? Devait-elle s'envoler ? Partir ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Et de rire.

Pour avoir été _stupide_.

Stupide d'avoir eu peur.

Stupide d'avoir mis quatre longs jours avant de répondre à Emma.

Elle avait essayé. Elle était venue jusqu'à Boston juste pour trois ridicules petits mots. Et quand elle avait imaginé cette scène des millions de fois depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Emma, l'ignorance de la blonde était toujours le scénario le plus douloureux.

Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois, la toucher, la sentir, s'empreigner une dernière fois de son parfum. Si ses mots étaient foireux, ses gestes ne pouvaient pas mentir. Elle aurait voulu des milliers d'instant. Toute une vie même. Foutue larme qu'elle sentait s'appesantir dans ses yeux. Elle soupira en même temps que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire…

… Que de _quitter_ les lieux.

Et puis…

Sa main dans la sienne.

Emma venait de réagir. A la larme qui s'était formée dans ses yeux. Aux mots que Regina venait de lui dire. Ca faisait quatre jour qu'elle les attendait. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait quatre ans. Ou même toute sa vie. Ca avait compté. Leur nuit, leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs regards…

 _Ca avait compté._

Elle lui avait attrapé la main comme on attrape un coup de soleil. Sans s'y attendre, fulgurant et délicatement en même temps. Elle l'avait forcé à se retourner pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y vit cette larme tomber de ses yeux pour rouler sur sa joue, glisser le long de son cou, s'affaiblir entre ses deux seins.

 **« Reste… »**

Dans un murmure. Comme un souffle de soulagement que l'on expulse de son corps. Elle remarqua la respiration chaotique de la brune qui semblait ne pas trouver l'air nécessaire pour que ses poumons fonctionnent. Pourtant ses doigts se lièrent aux siens, imperceptiblement. Pour ne jamais s'en défaire.

Elle la suivit dans son appartement en silence, totalement intimidée par l'instant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Et à peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle fermée que la blonde poussa la brune contre celle-ci, collant son corps contre le sien, ses deux mains se posant de part et autre de son visage. Elle la regardait de ce regard brulant. Son souffle s'échouant sur ses lèvres rouges.

Elle s'approcha tellement que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sans jamais se toucher. Son nez passa à droite du sien, puis à gauche, et encore à droite. Tout doucement. Sa lèvre inférieure frôla celle supérieure de la mairesse. Et elles soupirèrent ensemble de frustration. Elles mourraient d'envie de s'embrasser.

Pourtant Emma s'éloigna d'elle brusquement, comme prise en flagrant délit. Elle expira longuement, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre cachant ses yeux fermés. Derrière ses paupières, elle revoyait le corps de Regina se tendre sous ses caresses et ses cheveux en pagaille sur l'oreiller. Et c'était bien loin de la calmer.

 **« Désolée… »** murmura encore une Emma perdue qui tentait de retrouver un certain contrôle.

 **« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser… »**

 **« Je ne voulais pas te… »**

 _Te quoi ?_ Te sauter dessus ? Te faire l'amour sauvagement à même la porte d'entrée de mon appartement ? La suite de sa phrase ne vint jamais. Parce que…

 **« Et si c'était exactement ce que je voulais ? »**

Le petit hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma fit sourire doucement Regina. La brune avait quitté la porte pour se rapproche d'elle, qui restait paralysée au milieu de la pièce, droite comme un piquet. La mairesse la contourna avec calme, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et se plaçant derrière elle pour l'admirer.

 **« Que tu m'embrasses… »**

Elle avait remonté ses doigts jusqu'à l'épaule d'Emma.

 **« Que tu me caresses... »**

Sa voix avait baissé d'une octave, sa main s'amusait avec les cheveux blonds qu'elle poussait pour laisser la nuque de sa proie devenir nue.

 **« Que tu me fasses crier ton nom… »**

Elle était si proche d'Emma que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau à chaque mot, juste là, au creux de son cou.

 **« Ce soir.. »**

Cette fois, elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

 **« Demain… »**

Juste au dessous de son oreille.

 **« Et tous les autres jours. »**

Ces derniers mots murmuré droit dans les tympans de la blonde étaient plus fébriles, moins sûres d'eux, plus apeurés. C'était là, la plus belle déclaration qu'on avait pu lui faire.

 **« J'ai quitté Killian »** fut sa seule réponse.

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« J'ai peur. »**

 **« Moi aussi. »**

Emma avait pris l'une des mains de la mairesse pour la poser tout contre son ventre, pour l'approcher d'elle, pour que leurs corps fusionnent. Pour la sentir tout contre elle. Pour se sentir vivante.

Elles valsaient presque.

Elle finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Regina, lui offrant son cou nu qui fut immédiatement embrassé par la brune. Elle frissonnait de plaisir. D'une contorsion habile, sa main libre vint s'échouer entre les mèches brunes, lui intimant de continuer, appuyant légèrement sur son crâne pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle perdait pied dans ses baisers idéalement placés, juste la où il lui semblait que son cœur battait. Droit sur son pouls.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'abandonnent sur leurs lèvres.

 _Complètement_.

Dans leur nouveau baiser échangé, le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Emma s'était retournée dans ses bras, pour la regarder, pour être certaine de ne pas rêver. Ses doigts tremblant venaient dessiner le contour de son visage. Regina souriait. Et c'était diaboliquement magnifique. La douceur du geste s'effaça presque lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent. L'urgence de l'instant les firent devenir brutale, presque bestiale. Et déjà, brune et blonde avaient perdu leurs tee-shirts.

Elles étaient comme des pantins. Et tout à la fois celles qui tiraient les ficelles. Emma reculait, Regina avançait. Et bientôt elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. Tout prêt du même lit qui avait recueilli ses larmes ces trois derniers jours. Versées pour celle qui se tenait tout contre elle à l'instant même. Ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus fort encore que la première fois qu'elles s'étaient découvertes. Parce que cette fois il y avait des mots, des preuves, des assurances.

Et son regard…

 _Merde_ , elle aurait pu mourir juste pour ce regard.

Les genoux de Regina butèrent contre son lit, et déjà elle l'allongeait dans celui-ci. Sa peau olive contrastait si parfaitement avec ses draps blancs. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder. Emma au dessus de son amante, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il se passait… Pour la seconde fois. Et en même temps pour la première. Elle lui caressa le front pour y enlever la mèche rebelle qui s'y était glissée. Elle l'embrassa.

 **« Je te veux… »**

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

 **« Pour ce soir… »**

Elle l'embrassa encore.

 **« Pour demain… »**

Et encore.

 **« Et pour tous les autres jours. »**

Elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Sa respiration également. Elles se regardèrent intensément une dernière fois, prenant définitivement conscience de leur déclaration mutuelle.

Et d'un habile coup de hanche, Regina inversa leurs positions. Assise sur la blonde - _sa blonde_ si elle avait la prétention de le dire - elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, geste qui fit bouillonner Emma. L'instant d'après, ses mains s'étaient glissées sur ses seins nus. Electrifiant son corps sous cette douce caresse, la tête de la brune partie en arrière alors que son souffle s'était coupé. Son bassin commençait déjà de légers vas-et-viens sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Le ventre d'Emma se tendit face à ce contact.

 **« Regina… »**

Presque comme une supplique. _Complètement_ comme une supplique. Regina rouvrit les yeux pour la voir perdre pied. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, pour la toucher, pour la faire sienne. Encore. Et encore. Toujours un peu plus.

Elles se perdirent ainsi dans les méandres du plaisir retrouvé et, cette fois-ci, partagé. Il y avait comme un feu d'artifice dans leurs ventres, et leurs têtes, et leurs corps tout entier finalement. Et bientôt, garder les yeux ouverts leur paraissait strictement impossible. Le naturel prit le pas, le désir aussi. Du bout de ses doigts, Regina parcourut un chemin invisible sur la peau nue d'Emma et fut surprise de constater que découvrir son amante pouvait suffire à la faire elle-même jouir. Sans même être touchée.

C'était peut-être un peu brouillon, bestiale parfois, précipité souvent. Mais ô combien libérateur. Elles échangèrent leur position plus de fois qu'elles ne pouvaient le compter, chacune souhaitant être la première à faire partir l'autre. La tension était devenue si forte qu'elles avaient presque peur de la force de l'orgasme qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Emma gagna le premier combat. Elle s'était battue férocement pour être la première à voir l'autre terrassée par le plaisir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas abandonné la lutte ? Certainement parce qu'elle voulait lui donner une preuve supplémentaire, lui retirer tous ses doutes, lui montrer de quoi elle était capable, lui montrer de quoi _elles_ étaient capable.

 _Pour qu'elle reste…_

Cette nuit, demain matin et tous les autres jours.

Elle la fit sienne. Tout doucement. Délicatement. Regina fermait les yeux et son corps s'arquait à chaque fois que ses doigts l'emmenaient au paradis. Elle lui était complètement soumise. Emma se nourrissait de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements, de toutes les fois où elle murmurait son nom. Regina haletait, peinait à respirer.

Jusqu'à son cri. Elle avait tout fait pour le retenir, en vain. Son bassin s'était levée si haut qu'Emma se demanda l'espace d'un instant si la magie n'était pas aussi présente en dehors de Storybrooke. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie, à la regarder redescendre de son nuage. Ou juste à la regarder faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

Et alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire aller et venir ses doigts sur le ventre de la brune, elle se retrouva allonger sur le dos sans même s'en rendre compte. Les prunelles de son amante, noir de désir semblaient sonder son corps de la plus belle des manières. Ses mains la caressaient, diable, la brulaient. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle avait presque honte de la rapidité avec laquelle elle aurait pu lâcher prise. Il y eut une première vague, qui fit sourire Regina qui repartait déjà, aussitôt celle-ci apaisée. Elle aurait pu cajoler son amante durant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser.

Leur jeu aurait pu durer des heures. Et ce fut un peu le cas. La nuit était si entamée qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans les rues de Boston. Seul le bruit sourd des respirations haletantes des deux jeunes femmes se faisait entendre. Elles regardaient le plafond, un sourire idiot sur leur deux visages.

Puis les mains de Regina rejoignirent le corps de la blonde dans une douce caresse qui la fit frissonner.

 **« Regina… »** murmura-t-elle à demi consciente

 **« Est-ce que je peux m'endormir tout contre toi ? »**

Elle se haïssait d'être aussi niaise. La réponse d'Emma fut celle d'un baiser, et d'une main dans son dos qui la collait à elle un peu plus fort encore.

 **« Je suis pétrifiée »** rajouta la blonde en tremblant.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** s'enquit Regina qui avait glissé son cou dans le visage de son amante et qui avait posé l'une de ses mains sur sa joue qu'elle s'amusait à caresser lentement.

 **« J'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là demain. »**

Regina se mit à sourire et à jouer de son nez pour caresser les zones sensibles en haut de la nuque de la blonde. Elle savait que demain matin, elle serait encore là. Finalement, elle usa de sa main pour faire tourner la tête d'Emma avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Il était comme un baiser de promesse.

 **« Je reste Emma »** certifia-t-elle entre deux de ces baisers incroyables.

La concernée soupira de bonheur. Elle avait envie d'y croire comme un enfant au père Noël. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Définitivement.

 **« Et si tu as si peur, rien ne t'empêche de m'attacher… »**

Le corps d'Emma se contracta à cette phrase, et à l'octave grave qu'elle avait utilisée. Elle allait y laisser sa peau... _Dans tous les sens du terme._

 **« Je veux que tu sois libre de choisir, de partir ou de rester »**

Regina n'avait plus les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle restait. Il ne lui restait plus que les gestes, les preuves. Demain, elle serait là.

 **« Mais je garde l'idée de t'attacher dans un coin de ma tête »** rajouta la blonde avec un sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Merci pour tous vos messages et reviews, elles sont incroyables et me donne un baume au coeur assez incroyable. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir tous vous répondre cette semaine... Mais en compensation je vous poste le prochain chapitre. J'ai déjà poussé un petit peu plus que prévu le nombre de chapitre pour cette fic, mais elle était sensée être courte, du coup, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier._

 _Merci mille milliards de fois, je ne le dirai jamais assez à quel point vos mots sont du bonheur à l'état pur._

 _Trêve de suspens, voici la suite !_

 _Bises et à la semaine prochaine :)_

* * *

Et la place à côté d'elle était vide. Emma soupira, sentant ses larmes lui monter aux yeux dans une rapidité fulgurante. A ce stade, elle se demandait même si tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. L'avait-elle vraiment vécu ? Elle était juste... triste. Regina avait fuit, encore une fois. C'était si _simple_ de fuir. Elle l'avait même fait la première après tout.

 **« Bonjour »**

La blonde tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre et regarda la brune qui se trouvait là, un plateau rempli de nourriture entre les mains.

 _Merde._ Elle était _magnifique_.

Et ce sourire qu'elle affichait… Et sa chemise qu'elle portait négligemment, boutonnée uniquement sur ses seins. Et ses cheveux en pagailles... Elle aurait pu crever pour vivre cet instant chaque jour. Emma soupira cette fois de bonheur et plaqua sa tête contre l'oreiller.

Regina était restée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire à son tour et ferma les yeux un long moment, prenant conscience de la situation et de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle sentit le lit bouger et se laissa faire lorsque la brune passa ses deux jambes autour de son corps pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle se perdait dans ses baisers, voyageait entre ses lèvres, partait dans d'autres mondes quand ses courbes flottaient sur les siennes…

Sans aucune précipitation, elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, à s'embrasser, à se toucher chastement, à caresser les contours du visage de l'autre et à sourire à chaque instant. Après un énième jeu de nez, Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux pour y découvrir une Regina plus belle que jamais.

 **« Bonjour… »** finit-elle par répondre, le souffle totalement coupé.

Avec ce seul mot, le sourire de la brune fut plus grand encore. Elle rouvrit également les yeux et se perdit dans ceux de son amante, sans bouger. Le souffle calme d'Emma venait s'échouer sur ses lèvres dans une caresse inouïe.

Elle rêvait d'éternité juste pour vivre ce moment _encore et encore._

 **« Le petit déjeuner est servi Miss Swan »**

 **« Oh… Voilà que Madame le Maire me prend par les sentiments ! »**

Regina quitta le corps d'Emma non sans un grognement de frustration s'échappant des lèvres de cette dernière qui, aussitôt éloignée de son amante vint déposer un doux baiser au creux de son dos. La brune attrapa une tasse remplie d'un chocolat chaud saupoudrée de cannelle pour le lui tendre et Emma s'arrêta une seconde devant cette image.

Comment ça n'avait pas pu lui sauter aux yeux avant ?

Regina savait tout d'elle. Tout. De sa boisson favorite à ses douleurs les plus profondes. Elles partageaient cette même peur d'abandon et Emma savait que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait autant la comprendre. Leur amour pour Henry, leur volonté que les choses soient justes, leur sens du sacrifice pour les personnes qu'elles aimaient… Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui lui correspondait mieux qu'elle.

 **« Je pourrais rester ici, avec toi, pour l'éternité »** avoua-t-elle avec appréhension tout en se saisissant enfin de sa tasse.

 **« Et Henry ? »**

 **« Et Henry, évidemment ! »**

Elle croqua dans la première viennoiserie française qu'elle trouva avec plaisir. Elle y pensait plus que de raison… à cette vie tous les trois, juste Regina, Henry et elle. Ca lui paraissait tellement normal que ça en était effrayant. A sa famille…

 **« C'est grâce à lui que je suis pleinement heureuse aujourd'hui »**

 **« Je sais… Il est l'homme de ta vie depuis la seconde où tu l'as vue. Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir aussi bien pris soin de lui. »**

 **« Non Emma… Je te parlais d'aujourd'hui. C'est… C'est grâce à lui si je suis là, ici à Boston… avec toi »**

La blonde fronça des sourcils. Elle avait peur de comprendre et n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'elle espérait si fort. Elle s'arrêta alors dans ses mouvements, interrogeant la mairesse du regard avec appréhension.

 **« Il sait pour nous. Il le sait même depuis plus longtemps que nous je crois. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Il m'a demandé ce que j'attendais pour te rejoindre et te dire que je… »**

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pas vraiment prête à déjà prononcer ces mots, consciente de la bombe qu'ils pouvaient représenter.

 **« ... te dire que je m'excusais. Nous avons sa bénédiction… »** choisit-elle de dire pour clôturer cette aveux.

 **« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »**

 **« Et tes parents ? »**

 **« Quoi mes parents ? »**

 **« Je suis certaine que leurs avis t'importe »**

 **« Peut-être… Oui sûrement même mais ce n'est pas eux qui m'empêcheront d'être avec toi. »**

Emma l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle était prête à défier quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin, de leur chemin. Elles finirent leur petit-déjeuner, s'amusant à se donner la nourriture comme des enfants. Elles riaient avec simplicité, se découvrant encore un peu au fur et à mesure des attentions que l'une et l'autre se donnait. Quelque chose avait changé.

Non.

 _Tout_ avait changé.

Regina lui avait mit du yaourt sur le nez et Emma s'en était immédiatement vengée en la plaquant contre le lit et lui tartinant le laitage le long de son cou, faisant rire la brune à gorge déployée. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? A des instants simples, affreusement romantique et semblant tout droit sortit d'un film à l'eau de rose ? Elles refirent l'amour avec tendresse quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, remplis de désir.

Et Emma n'avait plus qu'à le constater.

Regina était celle qui la rendait dingue.

Celle qui la protégeait, celle qui protégeait son fils, celle qui s'abandonnait sous ses caresses, celle qui était capable de verser une larme devant elle lorsqu'elle était triste, celle qui était capable de parcourir des kilomètres pour réparer son erreur, celle qui riait à gorge déployée lors de ses blagues douteuses, celle qui l'a faisait crier lorsqu'elle était entre ses cuisses, celle qui se battait pour ses convictions, celle qui avait élevé son fils, celle qui était capable de tout et surtout des plus belles choses.

 _Celle qu'elle…_

Elle s'en était rendu compte si soudainement qu'elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Les allers-retours qu'elle faisait sur le dos de son amante qui somnolait cessèrent soudainement, la réveillant. La mairesse remua sous cet arrêt, releva la tête pour comprendre et s'inquiéta du visage fermé de son amante.

 **« Emma ? »**

 **« Nous devrions retourner à Storybrooke »**

Elle avait lâché cette phrase plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et comme pour se faire pardonner de ce soudain changement de comportement, elle s'approcha de la brune pour l'embrasser rapidement, presque trop, avant de quitter ce lit qui avait été le témoin de tant de belles choses entre elles.

La mairesse la regarda partir de leur bulle de tranquillité avec douleur, consciente que quelque chose se tramait dans le cerveau de la blonde. Elle la vit se rhabiller prestement, comme si sa nudité la brulait, et se cacher dans la salle de bain aussitôt ses cheveux attachées.

Regina se leva à son tour, plus inquiète que jamais, avant de la rejoindre. Si elle répondait à chacun de ses baisers, quelque chose d'étrange et de froid la poursuivait pourtant. Son regard fuyant blessait la brune plus que de raison qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu changer en une seconde à peine. Leur douche se fit dans le silence le plus total et leurs valises du retour également.

 **« Emma, est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

La concernée soupira, se retournant sur une Regina dont le visage rempli d'inquiétude lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser, geste qui ne suffisait pas à la rassurer.

Regina la connaissait par cœur.

 **« J'appréhende juste un peu notre retour. »**

 **« Nous aurions pu rester un peu plus longtemps et prendre du temps pour nous… »**

Emma soupira sans répondre à cette remarque. Si elle restait cinq minutes de plus dans cet appartement elle savait qu'elle craquerait… Et elle savait que Regina risquait de prendre la fuite, une nouvelle fois, effrayée par ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier. Elle prenait le parti de se taire pour s'assurer que la brune restait près d'elle.

C'était trop tôt.

 _Beaucoup_ trop tôt.

A deux voitures pour rentrer dans leur ville, il avait été convenu qu'Emma la suivrait jusqu'à Storybrooke. Et lorsque la brune vit dans le rétroviseur intérieur de sa Mercedes son amante essuyer une larme d'un revers de manche, le cœur de la mairesse se serra de tristesse, se sentant diablement impuissante. Quelque chose la tracassait, quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Epuisée par ce sentiment qui lui compressait la poitrine, Regina préféra s'arrêter juste avant la frontière de leur ville, garant sa voiture sur le bas côté. De l'autre côté de cette frontière, les autres risquaient de les épier lorsqu'ils sauraient, risquaient de ne pas approuver, risquaient de mettre des nouvelles barrières, les mêmes qu'elles avaient déjà eu tant de mal à baisser elles mêmes.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire devant la mine inquiète de son amante qui s'était approchée d'elle avec empressement. Elle se haïssait tellement d'être passé à côté d'Emma toutes ses années…

 **« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

 **« Moi ? »**

 **« Emma… Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi. »**

Elle soupira. Partagée entre le bonheur de voir que Regina la connaissait par cœur et effrayée à l'idée d'avoir été si aveugle qu'elle avait perdu des années à ses côtés.

 **« Ce n'est rien qui ne vaut la peine de s'y arrêter… »**

Cette fois, ce fut Regina qui soupira.

 _Foutue caractère._

Consciente que son amante ne lui glisserait aucun mot, ni aucun indice sur les raisons de son mal-être, elle baissa la tête, blessée. Est-ce qu'elle devait prendre ce mutisme pour un manque de confiance ?

 **« Emma… Si tu regrettes, dis-le moi que je… »**

 **« Quoi ? »** la coupa-t-elle si rapidement que Regina en releva la tête **« Non ! Je ne regrette rien Regina… Pas la moindre minute, pas la moindre seconde qu'on a passée ensemble… »**

Comme si elle avait besoin de le prouver, Emma se rapprocha d'elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser délicatement. Regina s'y abandonna plus que de raison, diablement soulagée de constater que ses craintes étaient infondées, s'accrochant aux poignées de son amante qu'elle refusait de perdre. Leur baiser prit une tournure plus charnelle et déjà les deux jeunes femmes rêvaient de pouvoir se redécouvrir, encore et encore.

Emma aurait pu craquer au moment même ou la brune murmura son prénom quand un de ses baisers s'étaient perdu juste derrière son oreille.

Elle se recula alors, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour se donner le courage de se calmer. Faire l'amour tout contre une voiture et à la frontière de Storybrooke n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Surtout après le constat qu'elle avait fait.

 _Merd_ e.

 **« Comment… Comment fait-on ? »**

 **« Je te l'ai déjà dit Emma… C'était hier, c'est aujourd'hui et ce sera tous les autres jours si tu le veux. »**

La blonde se mit à sourire, émue. Et c'était exactement après ce genre de déclarations qu'elle avait envie de tout lui avouer. Pour se calmer, elle se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

 **« Je te rejoins plus tard chez toi ? »**

Regina acquiesça simplement, lui quémandant un dernier baiser avant de retourner à sa voiture. Au volant de sa vieille beettle jaune, Emma regardait son amante s'éloigner et passer la frontière pour disparaître derrière elle. Comme prise de panique à l'idée de la voir se volatiliser si facilement, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur pour la rejoindre.

Qu'il était étrange de revenir dans la maison qu'elle avait partagée avec Killian et qui était vide aujourd'hui. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues et la blonde s'en voulu un instant de la tournure des événements. Elle avait officiellement rompu avec son petit ami et l'homme qui lui avait demandé sa main par téléphone. Deux jours après être arrivé à Boston, elle avait cherché à le joindre, préférant être honnête avec lui et lui avouer qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais avec lui. La nouvelle avait été impossible à lui faire entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau… En pleurs, la blonde lui avait avoué être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il lui avait répondu qu'il s'en doutait.

Et n'avait même pas cherché à savoir qui.

 _Il savait._

Pourquoi diable cela semblait-il si évident pour les autres et jamais pour elle ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Assise sur son large canapé, elle était en train de faire le bilan de ces derniers jours et ces dernières années. Elle cherchait à comprendre quand tout avait changé pour elles. Mais tout lui semblait si naturel…

Henry était revenu de l'école une heure plus tard, s'étant dépêché plus que de raison après avoir reçu le message de sa mère biologique qui lui annonçait son retour. Complètement essoufflé, il fonça sur Emma qui s'était levé avant de l'encercler de ses bras. Même s'il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant, elle avait l'impression, à cet instant précis, de le revoir à ses dix ans.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda le jeune garçon aussitôt leur étreinte terminée.

Le sourire qu'afficha Emma suffit à répondre à sa question.

 **« Yes ! Il était temps ! »**

La blonde se mit à rire avant de le forcer à revenir dans ses bras pour le câliner, mais aussi pour le chatouiller, l'embêter et le décoiffer.

 **« On va être une vraie famille ! »**

 **« Hey gamin… »** calma la jeune mère, presque désabusée de le voir si enthousiaste. **« Ta mère et moi on a effectivement… quelque chose. Mais on a besoin de temps, ok ? »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que même si ta mère a changé et que nous deux on le sait mieux que quiconque, d'autres ont encore quelques difficultés à lui faire confiance. »**

 **« Ce qui se passe entre vous deux ne les concerne pas… »**

Elle le regarda avec un sourire, heureuse de le voir défendre ses deux mères coûte que coûte.

 **« Certes, mais je ne veux pas qu'on l'accuse de… de me manipuler, qu'elle s'en veuille et que ça la fasse fuir. »**

 **« Vous êtes au dessus de tout ça 'Man ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de leur consentement. »**

 **« Je veux juste faire les choses en douceur, je ne veux pas la brusquer. »**

Henry la regarda étrangement, pas réellement convaincu par ses explications mais fini par hausser les épaules, conscient que certaines choses le dépassait. Parfois, la vie d'adulte le fatiguait…

 **« Ca te dit de la rejoindre ce soir ? On pourrait manger tous les trois… »**

Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune garçon pour acquiescer et monter dans sa chambre afin de faire ses devoirs pour partir tranquille et profiter de cette nouvelle famille, réunie. Elle prévint Regina par message qui semblait ravie de les accueillir tous les deux. Et Emma sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

Elle aimait cette simplicité.

Sur cette constatation et sur un coup de tête, elle se téléporta jusqu'à la demeure de ses parents. Sans même réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, elle frappait déjà à leur porte.

David lui ouvrit et aussitôt, un sourire apparut sur son visage, soulagé de retrouver sa fille saine et sauve. Après une accolade qui dura plus que de raison, il laissa sa femme en faire de même.

 **« Comment était Boston ? »** s'inquiétèrent ses parents avec gentillesse après qu'ils se soient tous assis à table.

 **« Bien »** éluda-t-elle peut-être un peu trop vite.

Elle soupira, regardant avec profondeur le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait servi. Elle sentit alors des violentes larmes venir lui piquer les yeux, apeurée à l'idée que ses parents rejettent ses nouveaux sentiments.

 **« Emma… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

 **« Je suis amoureuse de Regina. »**

 _Quoi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme convenu, me voilà de retour pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction ! Ce fut un plaisir de la partager avec vous et je vous remercie infiniment pour vos jolies mots. Je tiens à faire un coucou aussi aux gens qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, je sais que vous êtes là et j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous a plus également._

 _Prise dans le bonheur d'écrire à nouveau après ma première fiction, j'ai été un peu plus loin que prévu sur "Pour que ça compte" ; à la base je voulais m'arrêter au chapitre 3 et en faire un OS ;p. Finalement j'ai continué un peu, je crois que c'est principalement grâce à vous, mais aussi parce que je suis complètement frustrée de l'inexistence de swanqueen dans la série._

 _ **gegedu76** : merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes jolies mots, j'espère te revoir sur la prochaine ahah ;p ; **M.L Casper** , la suite est là ! Merci pour ta review qui fait toujours du bien. **OoO-RED-OoO** , je crois que c'est mon dada de rendre la situation entre Emma et Regina totalement frustrante... Surement parce que c'est ce que la série nous a habitué à avoir. Merci ! **Isacos** : décidément, le mot frustrant revient à la pelle ;p Mais le principal, c'est qu'elles s'aiment ! Et qu'elles craquent ! Merci :) **kensdo** : On casse les non-dits dans ce chapitre 6, c'est promis ! Merci pour ta jolie review ;p. **justinejannedu0760** : Alors, est-ce que ça se passera bien ou pas ? Je crois que je suis moi même tellement frustrée par OUAT que je ne peux pas penser une seule seconde à faire une fin qui ne soit pas heureuse ;p. Pilounana : c'est même carrément de l'amour ! Jetons donc le pavé dans la marre ! Merci :) **Aima Cygne** : Moi aussi je suis hyper triste que ce soit la fin mais je réfléchi déjà à une autre histoire, c'est promis ;) merci mille fois pour tes reviews qui font toujours un bien fou ! **Bonne Ame** : Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur cette fin ! C'est étrange de te voir commenter mes histoires, moi qui a lu mille fois les tiennes. Merci en tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup :). **McFly76** : Fin du suspens dès maintenant ! Perso, je serai à la place d'Emma je flipperai aussi. Je suis pas trop du genre à dire je t'aime après 4 jours (et encore !) de relation ahah. Merci en tout cas de ta review :)_

 _BON ! Merci encore mille fois à tous ! Mais il est temps que je vous laisse avec la suite n'est-ce pas ? (Et en plus, surprise, elle est un peu plus longue ;p)_

 _A très bientôt, je l'espère, pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _3_

* * *

 **« Je suis amoureuse de Regina. »**

Il y eut un silence gênant et affreusement douloureux pour la blonde qui gardait obstinément ses yeux rivés sur ses mains. Elle avait tout avoué. Tout balancé. En une seule et unique phrase.

 _Oh putain…_

Elle venait d'avouer à ses parents qu'elle était amoureuse de Regina. Avant même de l'avouer à la concernée. Et elle s'était confiée à ses parents, qui avaient été les ennemis les plus impitoyables de l'ancienne Reine. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

Elle avait eu besoin de le dire. Elle avait envie de l'exprimer si fort… de le hurler même.

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

Elle attendait leur sentence comme on attendait qu'un avion nous tombe sur la tête. A ce moment précis, elle avait l'impression d'avoir six ans et d'être cette petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise, prise en flagrant délit. Elle attendait que papa et maman la punisse. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée pourtant. Et elle pleurait déjà, voyant des grosses larmes tomber lamentablement sur la table.

Elle était amoureuse.

 _Ridicule…_

Elle ne vit pas le regard échangé par les deux âmes-sœurs. S'ils étaient surpris tout d'abord, par l'annonce aussi rapide qu'inattendue, ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et un hochement de tête.

 **« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »**

Emma releva les yeux de son verre d'eau, surprise par cette question et par la voix si douce de sa mère qui s'était finalement permise de poser sa main sur son épaule, comme pour la soutenir. Elle la regarda alors étrangement, étonnée qu'elle ne s'attarde pas, dans un premier temps, sur la bombe qu'elle venait d'avouer sans prendre la peine de les préparer.

 **« Je suis effrayée… »** commença la blonde avec cette étrange sensation d'être une petite fille. **« J'ai peur de ce que ça peut signifier, j'ai peur du regard des autres, de leur jugement. Je m'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent mais j'ai peur que ça la fasse douter. J'ai peur de la perdre, à chaque seconde, à chaque instant. J'ai peur qu'elle se sacrifie pour nous sauver, Henry ou moi, parce que je sais qu'elle le fera pour l'un de nous deux si une menace arrive. Et cette dévotion envers sa famille, notre famille, m'effraie parce que je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où elle n'en fait pas partie. »**

Comment était-ce possible ?

Cinq jours à peine.

 _Cinq putains de jours._

Et elle était complètement éprise d'elle.

 **« Elle est tellement… belle. Et parfaite. J'aime son amour pour notre famille. J'aime sa façon d'être, sa façon de paraître, ce besoin de s'affirmer auprès des autres. J'aime la reine qui sommeil en elle. J'aime quand elle sourit et quand elle pleure. J'aime quand elle débarque à Boston en pleine nuit juste pour me dire que notre histoire compte. J'aime quand elle me montre ses faiblesses et que sa carapace se fissure juste l'espace d'une seconde quand elle est dans mes bras. J'aime quand elle est forte et qu'elle se bat pour ses convictions. J'aime… »**

Elle s'arrêta. A bout de souffle. Les larmes qui s'échouaient en silence sur ses joues semblaient la bruler et ses parents continuaient de la regarder tendrement, émus de voir leur fille s'abandonner. Et, pour la première fois depuis toujours, se confier enfin.

 **« J'ai peur de la perdre à trop l'aimer… »** finit enfin la blonde, épuisée comme si sa tirade relevait d'un marathon.

Et la révélation la surpris elle-même. De l'entendre, sans demi-mesure et sans filtre, elle eut l'impression d'être encore plus pitoyable et pathétique. Une adolescente grotesque incapable de contrôler ses sentiments.

 _Putain de sentiments._

 **« Ce serait te mentir que de te dire que nous ne sommes pas surpris Emma. Jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer que Regina et toi vous… »** non, elle n'arriverait pas à terminer cette phrase, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Emma avait cessé de respirer, prenant doucement conscience que finalement, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire et affirmer, l'avis de ses parents comptait plus que n'importe quel autre. Et tout à coup, les blessures de toute une vie semblait se rouvrir une à une. Elle avait besoin de voir la fierté dans leurs yeux. Elle avait besoin qu'ils prennent soin d'elle, qu'ils la cajolent, qu'ils la rassurent. Elle aurait tout donné juste pour se sentir à nouveau bercée par les bras de sa mère.

 **« Finalement… Ce n'est pas si imprévisible que ça »** choisi de finir sa mère d'une voix sereine.

 **« Vous avez toujours été des chiens et chats »** constata David en se rapprochant des deux femmes de sa vie.

 **« Et puis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous aussi vous vous retrouvez toujours. »**

Emma grinça des dents à l'entente de ces mots, lourds de sens.

 **« Je suis désolée… »**

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, incapable de comprendre elle-même la raison. Comment quelques jours avaient pu bousculer sa vie si profondément ?

 **« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? »**

 **« J'ai l'impression d'être faible. »**

 **« L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse Emma. Bien au contraire… »**

La voix douce de son père vint transpercer les tympans de la blonde qui s'autorisa, pour la première fois, à affronter son regard. Elle y vit tant d'amour, de bienveillance et de protection qu'elle se remit à pleurer.

 _Foutus, foutus et foutus sentiments !_

 **« Ce n'est pas notre rôle de te juger, mais juste celui de t'aimer inconditionnellement. Et nous te suivrons dans chacun de tes choix nous respecterons chacun de tes sentiments et nous seront toujours là pour te soutenir. »**

 **« Maman… C'est elle. J'en suis sûre »**

 **« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ? »**

Elle avait _peur_.

Mais peur de quoi ? Maintenant qu'elle avait le soutien de ses parents, et celui de son fils… Les autres ne comptaient guère. Mais son amante accepterait-elle ? De l'entendre si tôt, de le comprendre et de le partager ? Emma haussa les épaules.

 **« Va la rejoindre… »**

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. La rejoindre, l'embrasser et lui confier ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Ou quatre jours. Oui, elle la voulait. Complètement, affreusement, démesurément.

Tout n'était que _démesure_.

Elle les remercia une dernière fois, touchée plus que de raison de leurs mots et leurs gestes. Le sentiment de se sentir enfin complète lui effleura le bout de sa joue quand sa mère y passa ses doigts, un regard bienveillant accompagnant ce geste. Elle pardonnait tout. L'abandon et les jugements, les maladresses et les manques. Et une seconde plus tard, elle était de retour dans sa demeure.

Regina s'affairait en cuisine et jura une énième fois après s'être brulée sur son plat tout juste sortie du four. Elle haïssait cette nouvelle faiblesse qui la rendait fébrile mais avec cette sorte de schizophrénie qui la rendait heureuse d'être… faible. Elle tremblait en pensant à Emma. A ses mains, à ses doigts… A ses yeux, à son regard qu'elle posait sur elle. Son amante la regardait comme si…

Comme si son monde tournait autour d'elle.

Et bon sang que ça faisait du bien !

Une poignée d'heures à peine la séparait de leur dernier baiser et déjà le manque se faisait ressentir. Mais à l'idée de passer une soirée en sa compagnie, accompagnées de leur fils, la rendait dingue de bonheur. Et parfois elle se haïssait d'être dans un tel état de fébrilité. Il y avait de l'inconscience dans ses gestes, de la folie dans ses envies. Ca dépassait l'entendement, le rationnel et le cohérent.

Comment était-ce _possible ?_

Et quand la sonnette de son manoir se mit en marche, son cœur fit un bon supplémentaire dans sa poitrine. Elle se concentra pour ne pas courir jusqu'à sa porte et sauter au cou de son amante. Devant le miroir de l'entrée, la mairesse passa une main dans ses cheveux, inutile replacement de ceux-ci, mais nécessaire pause pour remettre ses idées en place.

Il y eut un moment de flottement gênant quand elle avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Son regard s'était posée sur Emma qui lui souriait idiotement et elle n'avait pas pu la quitter des yeux. Sa respiration s'était très probablement arrêté pendant que son cœur battait mille fois plus vite qu'habituellement. Mille fois… au moins !

Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, Henry se racla la gorge, haussa les épaules et se mit à rire doucement.

 **« Bon sang, quel âge avez-vous les mamans ? »**

La remarque glaça le sang d'Emma et de Regina et les deux femmes cessèrent leur jeu de regard pour s'engouffrer dans le manoir dans un silence pesant.

 **« Ca sent bon »** lança son fils alors qu'il retirait machinalement son blouson et ses chaussures pour les poser dans le meuble de l'entrée.

 **« Je… J'ai fait des lasagnes au saumon. »**

 **« Ok… »** dit-il suspicieux avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse et de toiser ses deux mères **. « Bien… »** rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin **« Je vais dans ma chambre cinq minutes, pas une de plus, alors profitez-en pour faire ce que vous avez faire avant que la veine du front de Maman explose. »**

Machinalement, et probablement trop rapidement, Regina porta sa main à son front avant de voir son fils monter les escaliers, comme prise en faute. Elle se tourna alors vers Emma qui s'était adossée à un mur et qui souriait en la regardant.

 **« Je la trouve très jolie moi… »**

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« Cette veine, sur ton front. »**

Regina se mit à sourire à son tour avant de faire un pas en avant pour la rejoindre.

 **« Devons-nous écouter les conseils de notre fils ? »**

 **« Très probablement oui… »**

Emma glissa son regard jusqu'aux lèvres de la brune qui semblait l'appeler plus que de raison pour s'appesantir sur son cou, sa clavicule qui s'offrait à vu et enfin jusqu'au décolleté qu'offrait sa chemise, et notamment sur ce bouton qu'elle savait délibérément ouvert.

Regina avait suivi les yeux de son amante qui parlait dans ce silence et qui retombèrent, à nouveau, sur ses yeux. Le léger rouge sur les joues de la blonde la fit tressaillir, ou peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui lui disaient de la faire sienne, là, maintenant…

 _Immédiatement._

 _Irrémédiablement._

Emma décolla son dos du mur pour s'approcher d'elle. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la brune qui fit un geste de la tête pour s'approcher et se toucher, geste que lui refusa Emma qui s'éloigna de quelques centimètres dans un sourire espiègle. Elle sentit le grognement de la mairesse s'échouer sur son visage et elle regrettait déjà le jeu qu'elle venait d'instaurer.

 **« Si je craque maintenant Regina, il me faudra bien plus que les trois minutes quarante-cinq que nous laisse notre fils. »**

 **« Il sait Emma… Et ça ne le dérange pas. »**

Emma luttait. Contre Regina mais surtout contre elle-même. Elle était si belle, avec son chemisier pourpre et sa jupe courte. Elle rêvait de toucher ses bas sur ses jambes fines, retirer doucement ses talons hauts et l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à elle. Elles se seraient probablement caressées ci et là, ne prenant même pas la peine d'atteindre sa chambre. Et Emma savait qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'un effleurement idéalement placé, d'un baiser parfaitement maitrisé pour que ses paroles dépassent ses lèvres et viennent se perdre dans les tympans de son amante avec une brutalité inconsciente.

Elle _devait_ se taire.

C'était _nécessaire_.

 **« Emma ? »** demanda doucement la brune devant l'absence de réponse de la concernée. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Elle lui fit ce sourire de façade avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de quitter cette bulle qu'elles avaient pourtant formé. Regina soupira. Blessée.

Et pour leur premier repas tous les trois, l'ambiance à couteaux tirés fit grincer Henry des dents. Regina cherchait Emma du regard qui s'évertuait à la fuir de toutes ses forces. Il avait bien compris que leur relation était encore sur une pente glissante et qu'il était inutile d'y ajouter du savon supplémentaire, au risque de les voir toutes les deux tomber.

Il avait parlé de ses deux derniers jours à l'école, de l'invitation de Violet à son anniversaire et d'autres choses futiles sans jamais réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Emma avait mangé son assiette sans commentaire et Regina, qui continuait de les servir faisait tout pour attirer son attention, en vain. Son cœur se brisa en voyant des larmes se former dans le coin des yeux de sa mère adoptive qui quitta la table, prétextant aller chercher la suite.

 **« A quoi tu joues 'Man ? »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Tu ne parles pas, tu évites Maman du regard alors qu'elle attend juste un mot ou un geste de ta part. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**

 **« Je… »**

Elle avait déjà craqué une fois auprès de ses parents et s'était juré de ne pas le refaire de si tôt par peur de tout perdre. Et finalement, à force de se taire, tout partait en vrille.

 _Putain._

 **« Tu es en train de la faire souffrir. »**

Emma releva la tête à ces mots, sentant son cœur se serrer avec douleur. Henry la regardait avec la même bienveillance que son père, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir une famille si parfaite et se détestait d'être si faible.

 **« Je suis morte de peur Henry… »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que ! Parce que… Parce qu'elle compte vraiment pour moi, parce que je ne veux pas la perdre. »**

 **« Tu te rends compte qu'avec ton attitude, tu risques de faire tout le contraire ? C'est tout sauf compliqué de lui dire que tu l'aimes tu sais… »**

Regina était revenue à ce moment précis dans la salle, sans qu'Emma ne sache si elle avait entendu ou non leur conversation. Elle y vit ses yeux légèrement rougis et sa culpabilité augmenta encore. Et cette fois ce fut à elle de chercher son regard qui ne se posa pourtant jamais sur elle.

 **« Bon… »** finit par dire Henry qui s'impatientait dans ce silence pesant depuis plusieurs minutes **« Vous êtes tellement bornée toutes les deux que ça en devient ridicule ! Je monte dans ma chambre »** joignant le geste à la parole le plus-si-petit-garçon se leva avec son assiette dans les mains pour la déposer dans la cuisine. Il repassa par le salon avant de prendre les escaliers puis lança sans même se retourner **« Faites en sorte que le prochain repas que nous passons tous les trois soit celui que j'attends depuis des années. Merci et bonne nuit ! Je vous aime. »**

A ces mots, et pour la première fois depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité, ou peut-être même plusieurs, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors, toujours aussi surprises de la maturité qu'affichait clairement leur fils.

 **« Je suis désolée… »** lâcha enfin une Emma toute fébrile.

 **« Je veux juste que tu m'expliques, je veux savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre… »**

 **« C'est… J'ai… »**

Elle soupira.

 _Merde._

Incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Incapable de lui dire.

Et pourtant…

 **« Il y a tous ces… sentiments étranges que je ressens et qui me rende dingue. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! »**

 **« Je sais… »**

 **« Non, non ! J'ai la trouille Regina ! Je suis terrifiée ! C'est comme si j'étais en train de réapprendre à respirer, comme si je découvrais qu'on m'avait menti toutes ses années sur ce que ça fait, comme si je m'étais menti après… après Neal, après Killian... C'était tellement… Rien… A côté de toi. »**

 **« Je sais… »** répéta Regina.

 **« A chaque fois que je pense à toi, je souris. C'est pathétique, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Et puis à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de… De tellement de choses. »**

 **« Emma… »** demanda doucement Regina qui voyait son amante perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même. **« Je te comprends, je ressens exactement la même chose. Je veux juste savoir si c'est trop pour toi… »**

 **« Le pire dans tout ça… Le pire c'est que… »**

La blonde s'arrêta, semblant vouloir chercher dans le plus profond de son cerveau les réponses les plus difficiles. Toujours assise à sa place, elle grogna comme un animal en cage avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Le repli, c'était bien.

C'était _confortable_.

C'était facile.

Regina se leva alors pour faire le tour de la table et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la blonde. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour la forcer à la regarder.

 **« Emma… »**

Elle avait des yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle tentait de ne pas faire tomber. La brune caressa doucement la joue de son amante, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle s'approcha alors pour l'embrasser si délicatement et si tendrement qu'Emma avait envie que se baiser dure une éternité. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, jouant avec leurs nez, profitant du bonheur de respirer le souffle de l'autre. La blonde s'amusait à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Regina qui avait fini par poser son front sur le sien.

 **« Parle-moi »** supplia presque la mairesse, avec, à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Je… »**

 **« Si tu veux arrêter parce que c'est trop compliqué, alors je comprends. »**

 **« C'est… c'est ce que tu veux ? »**

 **« Non. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, si c'est trop difficile pour toi, alors je m'y plierai. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Regina. Je veux même tout l'inverse. »**

Regina se redressa alors légèrement, perturbée par les agissements contradictoires de son amante. Emma la fuyait depuis leur retour de Boston, elle avait l'impression de la perdre un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait mais pourtant elle était encore là. Perdue, désemparée mais étrangement soulagée par ces mots, Regina était étrangement peu sûre de ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **« Alors qu'est-ce qui est pire Emma ? Je ne comprends pas… »**

 **« Le pire… »**

Elle s'arrêta.

Apeurée, puis souriante.

A ce mélange de sentiments qui la rendait folle, de la même manière que Regina le faisait.

 **« Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir avec exactitude du moment où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »**

Regina hoqueta de surprise à cette révélation, peu certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ou peu certaine de ce qu'Emma venait de lui avouer. Elle la regardait avec une certaine peur au fond des yeux qui troubla Emma.

Elle avait été trop loin.

 **« Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du te dire ça si tôt. Je voulais me taire, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Quoi non ?** **»** paniqua la blonde.

 **« Explique-moi. Explique-moi ce que tu viens de me dire… »**

Emma la regarda étrangement, pas vraiment rassurée par l'attitude de son amante. Regina s'était levée de sa chaise pour s'appuyer sur un meuble, diablement loin de la blonde.

 **« On a passé notre première nuit ensemble il y a quatre jours, on est vraiment** ** _ensemble_** **depuis tout juste vingt-quatre heures… Et pourtant je… »** Elle regarda Regina qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. **« Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi depuis toujours et de t'aimer depuis le début. Je t'ai trouvé belle dès la première seconde. Je t'ai trouvé tellement intéressante en apprenant ton histoire. Tu étais devenue mon point de repère, la personne qui me rassurait en toute circonstance dans cette ville. »**

Emma avait récupéré ses mains et les passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux, consciente qu'elle se confiait dangereusement sur la nature de ses sentiments.

 **« J'essayais de me souvenir le moment précis où ça a changé, le moment précis ou tu es devenue indispensable à ma vie. Peut-être… Peut-être que c'était quand tu m'as demandé de te ramener Henry quand il était coincé dans la mine et que pour la première fois je te voyais perdre le contrôle… Ou bien quand tu nous as sauvés avec ta magie près du puits, Blanche et moi, et que pour la première fois depuis longtemps tu redevenais la Regina qu'on connait tous aujourd'hui… »**

Emma ne s'arrêtait plus, retraçant dans sa tête tous les moments qu'elles avaient partagés, si puissants, si importants pour la femme qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.

 **« Ou bien c'était quand tu as voulu te sacrifier en détruisant à toi seule le diamant dans la mine, quand on a réussi à sauver Henry à Neverland, quand tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'apprendre la magie et que ta patience nous a permis d'être plus forte ensemble. Tu étais la seule à croire en moi, en mes capacités, en ma magie… J'ai cru crever au moment ou nous avons du quitter Storybrooke avec Henry. Et toi… toi tu étais là, à vouloir nous donner des souvenirs merveilleux. Ton altruisme, ta gentillesse, ton sacrifice. J'avais tellement peur d'échouer avec Henry si tu n'étais pas là avec nous. »**

C'était plus simple qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Se remémorer tout ces souvenirs qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Emma se rendait compte au fur et à mesure de son monologue que Regina était le point de chute de ses dernières années. Que sans elle, rien n'était possible. Elle était son tout.

La personne qui lui permettait d'être celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui…

 **« J'étais tellement à côté de la plaque en te disant qu'on était amies ce jour là dans ton caveau mais j'avais tellement raison en te disant qu'on était spéciales, et même uniques. Tu as su trouver les mots quand j'étais à deux doigts de tirer sur Lily et tu étais la seule à pouvoir me calmer, parce que, comme tu me l'as dit à Camelot, je pouvais mentir à n'importe qui mais pas à toi. Parce que tu me connais par cœur. Et j'avais envie de tout détruire en te voyant pleurer sur tes souvenirs, en te voyant souffrir en revoyant la mort de Daniel et je m'en voulais tellement de te faire subir ça. Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse. Même si c'était dans les bras de Robin, même si ça voulait dire que je devais m'effacer à son profit. »**

Elle grimaça au souvenir de Robin, se rendant compte après coup avoir été complètement jalouse de leur relation. Emma avait cette étrange sensation de revivre leur histoire d'un point de vu bien différent maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina.

 **« C'est… C'est tout ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble et qu'on a partagé qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de toi. Et aujourd'hui j'ai l'espoir que je pourrais être celle qui te rendrait heureuse. J'y crois, j'y crois si fort que ça en devient douloureux. Et je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, te faire fuir à cause de mes sentiments trop fort. »**

Elle avait lâché les vannes et, quitte à se confier, autant qu'elle le fasse totalement. Après tout, elle avait besoin de le dire et elle avait besoin que Regina l'entende. Emma savait que si c'était trop, la brune risquait de la rejeter et de faire des dizaines de pas en arrière. Mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien de le lui confier.

 **« C'est pour ça que j'ai été distante ces dernières heures. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, à chaque fois que tu me regardes, à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur ma peau, je crève d'envie de te dire que je t'aime Regina… »**

Elle s'était enfin arrêtée, à bout de souffle face à cette déclaration. Et Regina la regardait toujours intensément, paralysée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

C'était Emma.

Depuis le début, c'était _elle_.

Et elle s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence qui dura une éternité pour Emma. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire et s'évertuait à trouver un endroit à regarder. Ses mains, posées sur la table, semblaient être le plus simple. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible, de ne pas avoir su se taire. D'avoir tout gâché.

 **« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec mes sentiments. »**

Regina soupira à ses mots, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle s'approcha alors de la blonde, tout doucement.

 **« C'est probablement quand tu m'as sauvé des flammes à la mairie… Ou bien quand tu as sauvé Henry avec ton baiser et que je me suis rendue compte que tu allais indéniablement faire partie de notre famille. Quand tu m'as rattrapé devant le Granny's et que tu as accepté mes excuses et que je me suis rendue compte que tu étais la première à croire en ma rédemption. Parce que tu as toujours été là, tu as toujours su quand je mentais et tu as toujours cherché à me comprendre et à aller au-delà de ce que je pouvais montrer. Je n'avais confiance qu'en toi. »**

Regina s'était enfin rapprochée, confuse dans ses mots. Elle avait pris les mains d'Emma dans les siennes, lui demandant par ses gestes de se lever et de se tenir devant elle.

 **« Puis quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais tout faire pour que je trouve ma fin heureuse et que tu ferais en sorte de te battre coûte que coûte pour que je l'obtienne… Quand je me suis rendue compte que nous étions plus forte ensemble contre ce monstre volant en combinant nos magies. Quand tu étais la seule à me consoler après le départ de Robin… J'ai voulu te tuer à l'instant même ou tu t'es sacrifiée pour m'épargner des ténèbres. Bon sang Emma, une vie remplie des ténèbres ce n'était rien à côté d'une vie sans toi. Et je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi à nouveau parce que je n'y survivrai pas ! »**

Emma restait muette mais un sourire incroyable inondait son visage. Elle avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amante, plus belle que jamais.

 **« Il y a aussi eu le moment où tu es restée près de moi lorsque j'ai voulu retirer la méchante reine de ma personnalité et que tu me montrais ta confiance en moi… Et moi aussi, j'ai voulu m'effacer en te voyant heureuse avec Crochet, même si je restais persuadée que tu étais trop bien pour lui. »**

Elle avait glissé ses doigts sur la joue d'Emma. Un sourire immense se redessinant encore sur ses lèvres.

 **« C'est avec tous ces moments là que je suis, moi aussi, tombée amoureuse de toi Emma. »**

La seconde d'après, Emma avait embrassé Regina avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, caressant son visage mille et une fois, savourant les promesses qui se cachaient derrière leurs mots et leurs confidences.

Elles s'aimaient…

De la plus pur et de la plus belle manière.

Et la nuit qu'elles passèrent après ces mots fut la plus intense de toutes celles qu'elles avaient déjà vécu. Pour que ça compte, elles usaient de leurs corps de la plus belle des manières. Parce qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dire, encore et encore, qu'elles s'aimaient.

Complètement. Affreusement. Démesurément.

Elles s'aimaient.

Ce soir.

Mais aussi demain.

 _Et tous les autres jours…_


End file.
